


【谦宜谦】隐身2

by Ballballboom



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballballboom/pseuds/Ballballboom





	【谦宜谦】隐身2

*勿上升

”妈的。”在屋里到处找了一圈，站在卧室门边看向空荡荡的客厅，只有自己的衣服歪斜的摊在地上，强烈的失落与背叛感袭来，金有谦忍不住骂了一句。

“喂，你为什么一睁眼就骂人？”一个声音从身后传来，吓得金有谦一激灵。慌忙转身，看到段宜恩半撑着光裸的上半身，身下盖着自己的被子，金有谦的反应像见了鬼：“你你你……你从哪儿来的？！”  
“我从哪儿来的？我从LA来，昨天跟你说了啊。“  
”哎呀不是！你刚才去哪儿了？”  
“就在床上啊，我刚醒。”  
金有谦见说不通，越发急躁：“那你衣服呢？衣服都去哪了，我怎么没看到？”  
“问你啊，昨晚都是你脱下来的，我怎么知道。“  
”不对啊！怎么回事啊……“  
”你要不要先把裤子穿上？“段宜恩友好的说：”你这样在我面前晃来晃去我不保证能忍住哦。“  
”你！“金有谦羞愤的叫了一声，随即突然表情狼变，迅速爬上床压在段宜恩身上，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，挑衅的抬眼，又低下眼皮望向段宜恩的嘴唇：“不想忍就别忍了，嗯？”说罢便迅速霸占对方，贪婪的亲吻着，舌尖一顶，逼着对方的舌头与自己纠缠。伸手扯开隔在两人之间的被子扔到一旁，紧紧环抱住身下的人。金有谦忘情亲吻抚摸的时候，段宜恩突然手臂发力，小腿勾住身上的人，一个翻身死死将其压在身下。轮到段宜恩表情狼变，一挑眉，亲了一口身下人略微吃惊的嘴唇：“轮到哥哥我了，你尽情享受就好宝贝～”  
“我...”没说完的话被优美的食指抵住。  
“嘘～”手掌温柔的撩起挡在眼前的碎发，吻上了额头，吻上了高挺的鼻梁，吻上了精致的鼻尖，微张的唇瓣、粉红的脸庞、肉肉的耳垂、紧致的耳廓、起了鸡皮疙瘩的脖颈、性感的喉结、凸起的锁骨、结实的胸肌……手轻搭在肩膀，慢慢在瓷白的身体上以S型滑动，不经意碰到了胸前的粉红，又流连的在边缘绕起了圈，圈内的圆心被湿润裹住，不停有舌尖调皮的伸出……那温热带着潮气一路向下，带着响声安抚着双腿间的肿胀，肿胀下的圆鼓被摩挲着……那湿润又侵占了大腿内侧最柔软的地方，进而抵达秘密的穴口。  
“啊…”奶音变得好娇媚：“宜恩哥不要……”  
“没试过怎么知道要不要呢宝贝～”  
舌尖开始往紧闭的穴口里悄悄探索，柔软却不失力度，越走越深：“再往前走不到了～”一手被金有谦紧握着，一手向下伸去。  
湿润再次爬上小腹附近，吧唧吧唧的叫嚣着：“有水流出来了呢～”话音一落两指变为三指。  
“啊！～”  
“好啦，哥哥知道啦～”  
段宜恩骑坐在金有谦胸前：“帮帮哥哥。”金有谦抬起头，埋在了段宜恩腿间，头发被揉拨着，伴随着段宜恩阵阵低吟。  
“这么湿要不要我进去？”  
见绯红的脸低着眼不说话：“那我在门口转几圈就走。”  
“嗯～”羞答答的转音拒绝着：“要～”  
“要什么？”  
“进来～”声音越来越弱。  
“听不见哦。”  
“要进来～”  
“要谁进来？”  
“你～”  
“我是谁？”  
“宜恩哥哥～”  
“不说完整不进来哦～”  
“要宜恩哥哥进来～”话音一落，洞口被顶开，撑着内壁一点点推进着，直到全部甬道被挤满，还不愿停下的向前顶撞着。  
“啊...啊...”  
“疼不疼？”  
摇摇头，大腿被慢慢抚摸着，塞的满当当的地方一下一下的升温着。  
“来，转过身～”  
“啊...”蜜桃突然被轻轻咬了一口，之后换来更深的侵入。被揉的由白变嫩粉的两瓣更像水蜜桃了：“啊...啊...啊……”  
又被翻过身，后背刚沾到床，段宜恩对甬道上刚才找到的那一点突然开始进攻：“啊！！...啊！！！...”上身抑制不住的挺起，被段宜恩顺势一把捞起，热烈的到处印下自己更多的痕迹。房间里喘气声越来越粗重，伴随着越来越颤抖的呻吟：“不行～啊！…啊！！不...啊！！……”  
肩膀被紧紧搂着，舌头被霸占着，氧气快被排空，胸前还被挑逗着：“嗯...嗯嗯...嗯嗯嗯嗯......”  
“一起宝贝。”  
“啊…………！！！”  
汗津津的两具躯干紧紧的贴着，双臂狠力环着对方，心跳砰砰砰的共振，甜腻腻的亲吻着，一起拥着倒在床上。  
“这回你抱我去洗～”  
“不抱，你太大只了。”  
“怎么你嫌弃啊！那背我～”  
“自己跳上来～”

“诶，你昨天是不是被我弄的很疼？”没有对比就没有伤害，金有谦怪不好意思的问。  
“你才知道啊。”  
“对不起……我之前没有……”  
“没关系宝贝～”哥哥送上安慰的亲亲。

“你还没回答我呢？”金有谦帮段宜恩擦着头。  
“回答什么？”  
“你早上去哪儿了？”  
“我真的哪儿也没去～”  
“我不信。”  
“那你转过去背对我，我跟你说。”  
“好～”乖巧的转过身。  
“好了嘛？”  
没人应答。  
“诶我转过来了啊！”  
只有水的滴答声。  
身后空荡荡的，金有谦瞬间慌了：“段宜恩！”  
“干嘛？”  
惊诧的迅速打开浴室门，看到段宜恩斜躺在床上：“都告诉你了我早上就在床上，哪里都没去～”  
！！！！  
金有谦真的觉得大白天自己撞见鬼了，还两次！！大大的眼睛睁的滚圆，嘴巴微张，想说什么又说不出，石化了一般呆怔在床边。

TBC


End file.
